<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing (One Day One Shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138912">Dancing (One Day One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hetian Moguanshan dancing club slow grinding panting arousal teasing sucking neck, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He Tian and Mo Guanshan goes to a club and ends up dancing together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing (One Day One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day<br/>"Let's dance."</p><p>Mo Guanshan did a double take at He Tian. A what expression on his face. </p><p>But the raven looked serious. </p><p>They had came to the club, called Insidious, for a night out. College had been stressful and finals coming up made everything just feels like too much. They needed a break. And a club was the thing He Tian suggested. Mo Guanshan had agreed because why the hell not?</p><p>So here they were.</p><p>In a club.</p><p>Where sweaty bodies grinded against each other, quickies or heated makeout sessions in the dark corners. Sexual tension heavy in the air.</p><p>And drunken fools here and there.</p><p>"Come on." He Tian says, holding his hand out for Mo Guanshan to take.</p><p>Mo Guanshan had wondered why the raven didn't take up a offer from the females who had came to ask over and over again. But no, He Tian had declined politely, sitting next to Mo Guanshan with his arm slung casually across the backrest of the chair carrot top sat in. </p><p>VIP.</p><p>He Tian did come from money.</p><p>His eyes rakes over He Tian's outfit for the night. A white cashmere coat, with a black long sleeved polar neck beneath, and a pair of black slacks. With a pair of expensive sneakers on his feet. He didn't know why the bastard was wearing black sneakers looking like that. Because he made it work. Looking like that.</p><p>It made him want to rip the clothes off his body! </p><p>In a none violent way.</p><p>Mo Guanshan stares at him, then at his hand. And slid his own palm across He Tian's, a subtle shiver dancing across his body when He Tian's fingers linked with his and pulled him from the chair. Leading him to the dance floor.</p><p>People easily parting like the red sea.</p><p>The raven turned and faced him. A little smirk on his face. "Come closer Mo Zi." He Tian called over to him. Mo Guanshan tsked and stepped closer to a roll of his eyes. But not close enough.</p><p>He Tian cocks a eyebrow up. </p><p>Mo Guanshan squared his jaw and stepped forward and turned around facing away from He Tian. </p><p>The raven rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mo Guanshan closes and moved to the new song that came filtering through the speakers of the club.</p><p>He started moving to the beat, a slow move of his hips, side to side, letting it go up his body, eyes closed and falling prey to the feel of the beat. His movements slow but sensual. Increasing with the tempo the beat played with.</p><p>'I got the scent of your skin lingering up on my neck<br/>Like the smoke from the air, from your fucking cigarette<br/>That you always seem to smoke when your body's nervous<br/>I know that you thinking that you don't deserve this'</p><p>Mo Guanshan's hands trailed up his chest.</p><p>'Why does it feel like we're just dancing now?'</p><p>A presence presses against his back like the intensity of their eyes he could feel on him like that of a predator.</p><p>'Find a way to bring me down to nothing now'</p><p>Hands rests on his hips.</p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?'</p><p>He pushed back against He Tian.</p><p>'Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>He Tian moves against him.</p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?<br/>Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>He grinds back against him.</p><p>'Why you come around here?<br/>Don't you come around here'</p><p>Mo Guanshan let's his hand go up and sinks his fingers in He Tian's hair. <br/>'<br/>Why you come around here?'</p><p>He pulled him closer, arching up.</p><p>'Don't you come around here would you'</p><p>Lips brushes up against his neck and those hands that rested on his hips slid up. Fingers brushing the exposed skin from his stomach.</p><p>Teasing.</p><p>'Dysfunctional<br/>Taking what I feel like, never wanna see you go'</p><p>He Tian's lips sucks on his pulse point and Mo Guanshan gaps softly. Head falling to the side. Giving him more access.</p><p>'Dysfunctional<br/>Got the rope around you, but I don't wanna tie you down'</p><p>The other hand from He Tian's lowered to his thigh. His touch like a hot brand through Mo Guanshan's denim jeans.</p><p>'Dysfunctional<br/>Please forgive me, I ain't got no sense'</p><p>He Tian's hand on his chest raises up, slides over his throat, putting light pressure on his hold as he tilts the red head's head back onto his shoulder.</p><p>'Dysfunctional<br/>I can't really love you till I've had my drink'</p><p>He then slides his fingers up and slides two past Mo Guanshan's lips.</p><p>The red head licks his tongue between them.</p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?'</p><p>Mo Guanshan was panting, He Tian's hand in his pants.</p><p>'Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>He Tian's eyes shut tightly, face pressed into Guanshan's neck as the red head grinded delicious against him.</p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?'</p><p>He pulls Mo Guanshan's short strands, making him stand on his toes, throat exposed.</p><p>'Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>He Tian's tongue licked up his neck to his jawline, teeth nipping at the earlobe. </p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?'</p><p>The red head's fingers were wrapped over the hand fondling him in his pants, encouraging him to go faster because the raven was a fucking tease.</p><p>'Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>He Tian pressed up against his ass, arousal evident. </p><p>'Why you come around here with all the messes that you make?'</p><p>Mo Guanshan was drooling, He Tian's two fingers stroking and playing with his tongue.</p><p>'Why you tear it up by cleaning up you know you got me?'</p><p>The red head turned around and sucked on He Tian's neck. Making the raven gasp and groan. Hands pulling the red head closer by his hips. </p><p>"Let's go home." Was whispered in his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>